Not alone
by xSweetypiie
Summary: Oneshot. Always hiding behind a sweatshirt, her head covered by it's hood. But what happens when Gabriella forgot to put on her own sweatshirt and found one in the lost and found box? TxG


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Troy & Gabriella

* * *

Pulling the hood of her black sweatshirt, covering her brunette curls, the girl kept her head low while she walked through the hallways alone. The sleaves of the too big sweatshirt covered her hands when she wrapped her arms around her body, she kept ignoring the whispers and continued to walk down the crowded hallway. She had found the sweatshirt she was wearing in the lost and found box at the administration office of the school. She always wore a sweatshirt but because she left her house in a hurry because otherwise she would be late she forgot it. When she realised she had forgot to put one on she started to freak out and quickly ran to the lost and found box, where she found this one. She had to admit it smelled weird, but on the other hand, it smelled amazing.

"Why is she wearing _his_ sweatshirt?" A cheerleader whispered jealous, Gabriella had no idea who _he_ was but she knew he _smelled_ amazing.

Pulling the hood further over her head, Gabriella kept ignoring the whispers and kept walking to homeroom. But she was thinking about who's sweatshirt she was wearing. She knew it was a boy, that was clear, but 50 percent of the school were boys. And East High was a big school with alot of students. So finding the owner of the sweatshirt would be hard. But he probably would be popular if a cheerleader knew him.

Shaking out of her toughts when the bell rung, Gabriella walked a little faster to the end of the hallway to her homeroom. Quickly slipping inside the room withouth being noticed and slipped into her seat in the corner of the room.

"Hello young thespians. Welcome to another day on East High." A old lady in a coloured outfit stood in the front of the classroom, once she started talking, Gabriella zoned her voice out and leaned her head on the palm of her hand. She watched as Mrs Darbus mouth moved, but her voice wasn't audible for Gabriella anymore.

In the front of the room, a chestnut hair coloured boy was nudged my a Afro haired African-American boy, who the pointed in the direction of Gabriella who didn't notice this and kept just looking at Mrs Darbus uninterested.

The chestnut haired boy turned in his seat to look at what his friend was pointing at, frowning as he saw the girl in the corner wearing _his_sweatshirt, he turned back to his Afro haired friend and mouthed 'I don't know dude.' to him. He glanced back at the girl in the back, but she was still looking and their ranting teacher in the front.

"You are dismissed." Mrs Darbus waved with her hand to the door, ending her speech when the bell rung. Gabriella picked her bag up and quickly exited the classroom, hoping she wasn't noticed by her chatting classmates.

Troy followed the girl that was wearing his sweatshirt but was stopped by his Afro haired friend Chad. "Dude? Why is that chick wearing _your _Wildcat sweatshirt?" Chad pointed to Gabriella who was quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"I.. don't know.." Troy watched as Gabriella disappeared and then walked into the opposite direction towards his first period class, but then realised he had a free period. "See you later Dude!" He ran into the direction Gabriella went and left Chad standing there looking confused. He stopped running when he saw a black clad form on the ground, a wildcat was printed on it with the B next to it.

Gabriella was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her legs pulled up against her chest while she looked in front of her, her eyes looked dazed, like she wasn't here with her soul.

Troy walked towards her slowly, he waited till he was next to her till he spoke. "Hey."

Gabriella snapped her head towards him, her eyes grew big and scared while she shuffled away from him. She finally stood up and kept walking backwards but Troy grabbed her arm, her eyes grew bigger and more scared.

"Hey, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Troy whispered, but Gabriella still tried to walk backwards, her brown eyes still big and scared. 'I just wanted to ask you something."

Gabriella looked at Troy, not saying a word and then she shook her head. Again she tried to get away from him but his grip on her arm tightened a little.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"Because they think I'm a freak!" Gabriella's voice sounded strong but at the same time it sounded vulnerable. "I'm a loner! I have been that for the past three years!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please let me go." She looked down and whispered the words.

"No. First I want to know, why you're wearing my sweatshirt."

"I..I... I found it in the lost and found box. I forgot to put on my own sweatshirt."

"Why do you hide yourself for the world with a sweatshirt?" Troy whispered and loosened his grip on Gabriella's arm and the pushed the hood of his sweatshirt off her head. "You look much more beautiful without it."

Gabriella's head snapped up as soon as Troy pushed the hood off hear head, revealing her brunette curls. "Just let me be Troy. I'm the lone girl and I will always be that."

"You're not alone Gabriella. You're not alone."

"You know my name." Gabriella's voice was barely audible but Troy still heard her. "How do you know my name? No one ever notices me."

"I did notice you Gabriella, I've been watching you for a while now." Troy brushed some of Gabriella's curls out of her eyes and pushed it behind her ear. He didn't mean to sound stalkerisch with what he said.

"Why would you do that?" Gabriella whispered while she lowered her head again, afraid to meet Troy's eyes.

Troy pushed Gabriella's chin up so she was forced to look him in his eyes. "Because you're different then all those girls here. All those girls here are fake. But you aren't, you're natural." He whispered and stepped closer to Gabriella, so close he could feel her breath against the skin of his face.

When Troy stepped closer to her, Gabriella's breath quickened. "Of course I'm different than them. They think I'm a freak remember." A tear rolled from her eyes, she wanted too look down but Troy was still holding her chin, keeping her in place.

Troy brushed the single tear that rolled down her cheek away. "You're not a freak Gabriella. You're different, and that good. Heck it's perfect. You're perfect... You're not fake like them, you're just yourself."

"Then why am I always alone?! Why do I have no friends?! WHY DOES NO ONE TALK TO ME?! BECAUSE THEY THINK I'M A FREAK TROY!" More tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks and she shook slightly.

"Shh.. You're not alone anymore." Troy hugged the shaking girl against him, her head buried itself in his shoulder, where her tears soaking his shirt. "You're not alone anymore Gabriella." He caressed her back up and down softly.

Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy and looked down. "You're just saying that because you want your sweatshirt back." She whispered and started to pull it off her body.

Troy placed his own hands over Gabriella's and stopped her from taking his sweatshirt off. "Keep it, you look way better in it than I do anyway." He smiled as Gabriella looked up at him, his blue eyes locking with her brown ones.

"Uhmm.. Thank you?" Gabriella's 'thank you' sounded more like a question. She wrapped her arms around herself once again.

Troy placed his left hand on Gabriella's right cheek and caressed her cheekbone softly. "You're welcome." He whispered before leaning his head closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered close when Troy's lips brushed against her own. Her hand slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck to play with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him while he deepened their kiss by nibbling softly on her lower lip before he traced it with his tongue, asking for permission to enter her mouth, which Gabriella gave. He shot his tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips and began a battle with hers.

Gabriella slipped her hands up Troy's chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs located on the back of his. A moan escaped her lips when Troy slipped his hand under her sweatshirt and shirt.

Troy pulled away but left his forehead against Gabriella's. "You'll never be alone anymore." He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Never."

Gabriella smiled softly while she got lost in Troy's deep blue eyes.

Troy didn't realise the bell had rung till someone threw something against him. He looked up to be met with the smirking face of his Afro haired friend.

"So Dude? Who's the lucky chick you have there." Chad smirked at Troy while he picked his basketball back up when it came rolling back to his feet after being thrown at Troy.

Gabriella looked at Chad with big and scared eyes, her mouth opened a little like she wanted to say something, but instead she just shrieked and backed away a little.

"Dude, what are you doing with _her._" Chad bounced his basketball up and down. "Having her as your chick isn't good for your rep Dude."

"SEE?! EVERYONE THINKS I'M A FREAK! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'D CARE!" Gabriella pointed at Troy while tears streamed down her cheeks. "THEY JUST SEE ME AS A FREAK!"

"Wow. She's feisty. I would keep her Dude. How hot would sex be with such a feisty one." Chad smirked but didn't catch the angry look Troy was shooting him. If looks could kill. Chad would be dead man with _allot _of bullet holes. Cause of death: Shot by daggers from eyes.

With one swift motion Troy had Chad pressed against a few lockers, holding him by his collar. "Don't you _dare_ to talk about her like _that._" He hissed, he was one comment away from punching his best friend right into his face.

"Dude!" Chad squeaked while he tried to breath. "Can't.. breath.."

"Did you understand me?" Troy hissed and pushed Chad into the lockers again, a little crowd of students had formed around them. Gabriella was just standing there, her hands clasped in front of her mouth shocked.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Chad squeaked again and took in a gulp of air when Troy took his hand away from his collar and stepped away from him. He had never seen his best friend's eyes the stormy blue colour that they were right now. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. You _all_ should be!" He turned to the students that had gathered around him, they backed off once they saw the dark look in his eyes.

Gabriella stepped in front of Chad and slapped him hard across his face, a gasp sounding around the crowd around the three, but the loudest sound came from Chad who was now clutching his red turning cheek. "YOU PIG!" She slapped him again but this time his other cheek.

The crowd, that was getting bigger and bigger every minute, gasped again. Who knew the girl that normally never spoke and always hid herself behind sweatshirts would dare to slap one of the most popular guys of East High right into his face. Not once.. but twice! They backed of a little more as she turned around and opened her mouth again.

"I'M SICK OF BEING ALONE! I HAVE PUT UP THREE YEARS WITH IT! THREE FREAKING LONG YEARS WITHOUT FRIENDS! WITHOUT SOMEONE TALKING TO ME! AND PEOPLE TALKING BEHIND MY BACK! I'M SICK OF IT!" Gabriella pulled Troy's sweatshirt of her body and threw it on the floor. "I'M SICK OF HIDING MYSELF BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS I'M A FREAK! I'M SICK OFF SITTING ALONE AT LUNCH EVERY FUCKING DAY! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE CALLING ME A FREAK!" Her breath was heavy once she stopped yelling, her head throbbed and she brought one hand up her forehead trying to sooth it. "I'm sick of it." She whispered and looked down to the floor, tears dripping from her eyes one by one.

"You're not alone anymore Gabriella." Troy whispered and wrapped his arms around the now shaking and vulnerable girl. He had picked up his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her again. 'It's alright.. You're not alone anymore."

Suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers, causing Gabriella to look up confused. She had now idea why they were cheering. She could only make out _'You're right!' _and _'We're sorry!'_. That last one made her smile a little while she wrapped her arms around Troy's torso. Taking in the scent she smelled the whole time she was wearing his sweatshirt.

Yep, she was definitely not alone anymore...


End file.
